A Race Against Time
by MyTurnToTellTheStory
Summary: Phil gets hurt really badly and needs an expensive operation. Keely thinks she has an idea to help. Will she get te money in time to save Phil? Pheely, even though it doesn't seem like it at first.
1. I Have to do WHAT?

"Phil! Phil! Are you ok?" Keely asked as Phil fell backwards on the hard cement. They were on the skyak, and he accidentally fell from 100,000 feet. Keely tried to maneuver the skyak to the ground safely,

and was now standing next to a badly injured Phil. She called 911, and an ambulance came within 15 minutes. At the hospital, Keely sat in a chair in the waiting room while the doctors examined him for any

complications. When the doctor came out, she said, "So, what's the damage?" "Well, he had a really bad fall. What happened? Was he skydiving without a parachute or something?" Keely said, "Uh, yeah,

that's it. He um… forgot his parachute." She looked at the doctor, hoping he would belive her. _Good thing I turned the skyak into one of those ball things before I called the police. _"Do you know

him?" "Oh, yeah. Phil is my best friend." He nodded and said something that she never suspected. "He has a chance of survival, but only if he gets a medical treatment. I don't know if you or his family can

afford it, though. It costs 28,000 dollars." Her face fell. "Oh. Well… I should call Phil's family now," Keely walked away from the doctor, trying to fight tears. "Hello? This is Keely," she said on the phone.

"Oh, Keely, Phil's not here right now. He's with you, right?" Mr. Diffy said on the other line. Just as he was about to hang up, she said, "Phil's in the hospital." They rushed right over. "How are we going to

come up with the money?" Mrs. Diffy said. "I could use the replicator to replicate money," Pim said. "Pim, you are not going to use any future technology to save Phil," Mrs. Diffy whispered so no one heard

the word "future". Keely looked up. "Can I help?" Mr. Diffy sighed. "I don't think there is anything you can do to help. If you want to try, go ahead."

The next day at school, people were questioning about Phil. Keely just ignored them; she had three tests that day and needed to focus. She walked up to the school's message post. There was 'Dancing

lessons for beginners', 'Music contest with a medal as a reward', 'Singing lessons', 'Ten day horserace in Palm Desert with a reward of $30,000', and a 'Futuristic Meeting where the talk about what life will

be in 2090'. _Hmm…. The only thing that has a reward is the music contest and the horserace. The music contest only gives you a medal, but the race has a reward big enough to pay for the _

_operation! Just three problems. I don't have a horse to ride, I don't know how to ride, and I'd have to take time off of school. Let me see... Free lessons at the stable where you can ride _

_whenever. That solves the first problem. The race is from… March 24 to April 1st! That's during Spring Break! Better… I have about a month to learn how! Just one more problem. How am I _

_supposed to pay for the horse? I've heard they cost like, $5,000!_

Keely found out a way to get around part of the price of a horse. Her mom told her that her aunt owned a ranch, and that she could probably get a cheap horse for around $1,000. That meant that Keely had

to work really hard in order to get one. It means she would need to get a job! "She'll only let you get the horse if you work part-time at the stable," Ms. Teslow said. "That might help you learn how to take

care of the horse and everything! Don't worry, pumpkin, I'm sure you'll do great." So, of course, Keely had to go to her Aunt Joan's ranch and get a job. _Lucky me._


	2. I Think I Love Him

**Sorry for not writing for a while. I had a lot to do. R&R please! Discclaimer: I own zip, zero, dash. Except fo the plot and Aunt Joan, I own nothing. Disney owns the characters, and Superchick owns the song.  
**

Keely POV

Before I went to my Aunt Joan's ranch, I wanted to visit Phil and tell him what I was doing. He can still talk and move, but the doctors say that it's better if he stays at the hospital. "Hey Phil," I said as I

walked into his hospital room. "Keely?" "Yes?" "I don't think that my family can afford to get the operation, and I'm going to be very blunt with you," he put his hand on mine. "I'm going to die." I sat on his

bed. "Phil, that's not going to happen, I have a plan." I started to cry. He wiped a tear from my face. "It's almost impossible." We locked eyes. "Just have some faith, please, just believe in me, I can do it,"

He was now rocking me back and forth in his arms. "But Keels, I don't think that you could possibly raise enough money to save me." I looked up at him and said, "That isn't my plan. See, there's a big

horserace that has a reward big enough to save you!" "Keely, I don't want you to risk your life for me. Do you even know how to ride?" I got up from his lap. "I'm going to learn, OK? And I wont get hurt.

Just you wait and see. I gotta go, Philly Willy. See you later!" A ran out. I mean, I wasn't going to be late for my first lesson! When I walked out, I heard Phil say, "I thought that Philly Willy was off the

table." I laughed.

No One's POV

Keely ran all the way to the stables so she wouldn't be late. "Keely!" Joan Teslow said as Keely arrived at the ranch. They hugged, and Joan taught Keely the basics to the job. When that was done, it was

time for Keely's first horseback riding lesson. "I think you'd be better off with Western than English," She said, and taught Keely how to put a saddle on a horse. "This is Willy. He'll be the horse that you're

going to get. He is actually a really good racer, but has never been in a race like this one. Don't hate his name because a five year old named him." Keely got up on Willy, and Joan told her what she needed

to know until she was comfortable with riding by herself. When she left, Keely started walking, then trotting. Her aunt told Keely not to lope (canter) yet until at least a week of daily lessons. She accidentally

forgot about that, and loped anyway.

_I'm not afraid to fall  
_

_It means I climbed up high  
_

_To fall is not to fail  
_

_You fail when you don't try  
_

_I'm not afraid to fall  
_

_I might just learn to fly  
_

_And I will spread these wings of mine  
_

Keely practiced for hours, even though her body was aching everywhere. She was determined

_  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_So lets get up c'mon  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_We get up anyway  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_So lets get up c'mon  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_And I might fall back down again  
_

_And we'll just jump and see  
_

_Even if its the 20th time  
_

_We'll just jump and see if we can fly  
_

And though her aunt told her not to do anything but trot, Keely tried to jump the hurtles that were left for the class before.

_  
I'm not afraid to fall  
_

_And here I told you so  
_

_Don't want to rock the boat  
_

_But I just had to know  
_

_Just a greener side  
_

_Or can I touch the sky  
_

_But either way I will try  
_

She fell three times on her first times to jump, but got over the hurtle on her fifth try.

_  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_So lets get up c'mon  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_We get up anyway  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_so lets get up c'mon  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_And I might fall back down again_

_And we'll just jump and see  
_

_Even if its the 30th time  
_

_We'll just jump and see if we can fly  
_

She eventually jumped all of the hurtles in an hour of practice, even though it was her first time and no one was there to tell her what to do. She fell about 20 times!

_  
I'm not afraid to fall  
_

_I've fallen many times  
_

_They laughed when I fell down  
_

_But I have dared to climb  
_

_I'm not afraid to fall  
_

_I know I'll fall again  
_

_But I can win this in the end_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_So lets get up c'mon  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_We get up anyway  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_So lets get up c'mon  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_And I might fall back down again  
_

_And we'll just jump and see  
_

_Even if its the 40th time  
_

_We'll just jump and see if we can fly_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_So lets get up c'mon  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_We get up anyway  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_So lets get up c'mon  
_

_If I get up I might fall back down again  
_

_And I might fall back down again _

Little did Keely know that Joan was watching her. "You must really want to win this race," she said. Keely stopped jumping and trotted to the fence. "More than anything," Joan walked up to the fence.

"Why do you want to win so badly?" "Well, my best friend is sick and needs an operation that his family can't afford." "His?" Keely looked at her, wondering why she said that. "Yes, his. What's wrong

with having a best friend who's a boy?" Joan just smiled, and said. "You love him, don't you?" She got off of Willy and walked up to the fence. "Wha… what makes y… you think that?" "You are willing to

go on a ten day race during the very little time you have off in Spring Break to save him. Not only that, you are sacrificing a lot of time to work here. And you wanted to get over with the basics so that you

can learn speed. That is very important for a race," Keely blushed. "So maybe I do like him. A little. But I don't know about…"

She thought about how Phil saved her career by studying for Mr. Messerschmitt's test. And how she was jealous of Alice De Luca and how he was jealous of Robbie.

"love. I do love him," she said. This hit her like a bowling ball. Strike! "Well, I'm glad you found someone right for you. You are doing the right thing, even if you didn't love him," Joan said, and left Keely to

her thoughts.


	3. Thoughts During the Ride

Today was the day that Keely and her mom would drive

to Palm Dessert; this was the day before the race would

start. Keely's Aunt Joan was coming, too, just because

she wanted to be there when Keely finished the race.

Now, in most stories, they say you either win or

lose. But what if you could do both at the same time?

This, my friends, is what happened to Keely Teslow

that very day. She felt like she was winning becuse

she had the advantage of having a really

good horse back rider as an aunt, but also losing,

because Phil wasn't there to cheer her on. But

then again, if Phil was here with her today, she

wouldn't be racing in the first place. The drive

was a really long one, and with Willy in the back

neighing all of the time, it wasn't easy for any of

them. But Keely was willing to do anything for Phil,

even if it meant risking her own life. Maybe her

Aunt Joan was right; maybe Keely really did

love Phil. But to Keely, he could never love her

back. But she always knew there was a

possibility, a hope, a chance that he felt the

same way. If she didn't win this race, and

Phil died, then Keely would never know

if he felt the same way; and that would mean

that all of her hopes of them crossing the line

of frendship even a little bit would be destroyed.

The only signs that she hinted to him that she liked

him any more than a friend was when she kissed him

on the cheek when he introduced her to Via. Even

then, the only rection that he gave to her to

suggest anything more was that he said, "I

get a kiss every time I introduce you to a

girl?", and at that point, it seemed that he was

only joking. _But if he did like me,_ Keely thought,

_than why was he never nervous around me and why_

_did he never blush? _No one could answer her

questions for her. If her question was even reasonable,

then the only suggestion anyone could have for her

was to ask why she didn't act that way, either.

Keely thought about this the entire ride to Palm Dessert,

and by the time they got there, she still had an unanswered

question. No one had bothered her from her deep mood of

thought, because her aunt and her mom both knew exactly what

she ws thinking about. It was official. All of the Teslows knew

that Keely loved Phil. And that is all I cn say for this

chapter, nothing more.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for like... forever. I know... cliffie... hahaha. I know I only described Keely's thoughts during the ride, but I can't think of anything that I can actually use to describe the race. I promise that I'll write about it in the next chapter. Really, I will. Ok, stop having that look of disbelief on your face. I will! For now, ll I can ask of you is to R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
